<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snapshot by NurseStrangelove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924004">Snapshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseStrangelove/pseuds/NurseStrangelove'>NurseStrangelove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, PWP, men in lingerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseStrangelove/pseuds/NurseStrangelove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziggy’s got a new camera and wants to put it to good use.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ziggy Sobotka/ Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snapshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’ve been seeing Zig for a few weeks now, and things are going well between you two. It’s definitely nothing serious, but you’re both really enjoying each other’s company. On one weekend afternoon, Zig brings over his new digital camera to show you all its cool new features. </p><p>“It’s so cool!” he tells you, beaming, “You don’t even have to buy film anymore! The pictures are stored on the card inside, and you can just upload them on the computer right there!” </p><p>“That’s so cool Zig!” you reply to him. You always love hearing that excitement in his voice when he talks about the things he loves. Sometimes you wonder if he talks about you in that same tone.</p><p>It isn’t long before your tongues are down each other’s throats and his right hand is up your shirt. As he’s running his thumb over your sensitive nipple, he takes a moment to pull his lips off yours. </p><p>“You are the hottest thing in the world,” he tells you. “I literally can’t believe how good you look today.” His thumb starts circling again, making you moan in response. </p><p>“Fuck,” he says softly. He looks at you with a wild, almost carnivorous gleam in his eye. “How about we test out my new camera?” </p><p>You smile at him and playfully reply, “Now how exactly would we do that?” before leaning back up to give him a kiss. </p><p>He cups your face and smiles down at you. “Maybe we could model a little for each other,” he says in a low tone that you feel in your cunt. </p><p>“Only if I get to take pictures of you too,” you respond between kisses. “It’s only fair that I get something out of this too.”</p><p>“Oh-oh of course!,” he quickly assures you, “you can do anything you want. I don’t mind doing a little modeling for you.”</p><p>Suddenly you get an idea and tell Ziggy to hold on while you grab something. You walk to and open your underwear drawer. In the far back of the drawer lies a pair of blue lace briefs that have always been a little big for you. You turn back towards your Zig with the panties in your hand.<br/>He looks at you quizzically as the question finally makes its way out of your mouth.</p><p>“Would you want to model these for me?” you ask him tentatively.<br/>“You really want me to take pictures like that? You’re not trying to pull a trick on me right?”<br/>“No! I just think they’re really nice and you’d look really nice in them.”<br/>Zig relaxes a bit and smiles as you lean in closer to him. <br/>“Plus I think it would be really sexy to see your cock against the fabric,” you whisper in his ear.<br/>He lets out a laugh before turning his head to kiss you and grab the panties out of your hand.<br/>“Well then I guess I’ll be right back.”</p><p>He takes off and enters the bathroom just down the hall from your room as you just wait on your bed in anticipation. </p><p>After a few minutes Zig comes back through your door. You notice he’s still dressed in the clothes he was wearing before. You look at him quizzically before he lifts his shirt to show the sliver of blue lace peaking out above the waistband of his jeans. </p><p>You stare at it, wide eyed and hypnotized. His face is in a state of erotic delight, with wide eyes and his tongue stuck between his teeth in a big smile. “You like what you see?” he asks coyly.</p><p>“How couldn’t I?” you reply smiling, “Now get on the bed and model for me.”</p><p>He obliges and starts to undress, giving you a little striptease as he playfully undoes the buttons of his shirt before lying down on the bed facing you. </p><p>You sit on the bed next to him as you get the camera ready. He manages to kick off his jeans, leaving him completely naked except for the panties against his pale skin.</p><p>He arches his back and poses with his head behind his shoulders while you snap some pictures with his camera. <br/>“You look so good Zig,” you say as you take a moment to just drink him in. His beautiful lean body and pretty blue lace contrasted with his giant stiffening cock straining against the fabric. <br/>“Let’s try a different position.”<br/>He nods and smiles as you place the camera beside him and guide his hands to his hips. <br/>“Try to, like, stretch the waistband a bit.” you tell him and he does just that. You can’t help but just stare at him, and how beautiful he looks when the fabric hugs his cock so tightly. <br/>“Like that?” he said looking down at you.<br/>“Perfect,” you respond, almost unconsciously lowering your mouth to meet his waistband, “Absolutely perfect.”<br/>Your lips meet his tip underneath the fabric as you hear Zig let out a gasp followed by a soft laugh. <br/>“You just can’t fuckin resist huh?”<br/>“I guess not,” you respond, smiling up at him, “Now help me get these off?”</p><p>He pulls the rest of the waistband down so you can finally free his cock from the tight constraint of the underwear. You dip your head down and start licking at some of the precome, an act that makes him shudder in response.</p><p>You hear him mutter a soft “Fuck” under his breath and decide that to be an invitation to take him into your mouth. Your lips wrap around his head as you start taking as much of him in your mouth as you can. Almost immediately you feel his hand burying itself in your hair and start to hear soft words of encouragement from your Zig.</p><p>“God, you’re fucking good at this,” he tells you while trying not to sound too needy. “You look so fucking pretty sucking me off baby.”</p><p>You gaze up at him as you continue to work him, now using your hand to work whatever part of his dick won’t fit in your mouth, and you notice him start to glance at the camera by his side. His big eyes widen as the most brilliant idea dawns on him. </p><p>“Let me take pictures of you like this,” he asks, almost begging. <br/>“You look so fucking good right now, please.”</p><p>You take your mouth off of him momentarily to respond, “Yes, absolutely,” before continuing to work him. You hear a couple of camera shutters as you begin to suck harder and faster, making sure you look directly up at him for at least one of the snapshots. </p><p>For the next few minutes his moans start to get more pronounced as you can tell he’s getting more and more lost in it. In what seems like a brief moment of clarity, he gently takes you off of his now completely swollen cock.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” you ask, concerned something is off.</p><p>“Ohmygod yeah, it’s fucking great,” Zig responds, practically jumping to reassure you. <br/>“I just, I need you to sit on my face right now.”</p><p>You nod and quickly slip off your skirt and panties as he grabs an extra pillow to place under his head. Positioning yourself with your knees on either side of his head, you begin you sink yourself down onto him. The heat out his mouth hits you and you let yourself relax on him. His tongue glides over your clit with ease as he grips your hips in place.</p><p>You look down at him and are met with his eyes staring back up at you, filled with lust as he works you. With every lick you moan and begin to grind onto him, letting him slip his tongue inside you and rub his nose against your aching clit. </p><p>You decide to grab the camera and take a picture of him in between your legs, looking up at you again. That encourages him to go faster as you start to moan even louder. </p><p>With that you feel one of his hands leave your hip. You turn your head to watch as his hand runs down his torso and starts stroking his aching cock. Watching him touch himself brings you even closer, trying to steady yourself to get a better look. His muffled moans send shockwaves up your body and you’re not sure how much longer either of you are going to last at this point.</p><p>His own pace gets faster and sloppier, and after a few final strokes he finally comes on his stomach. Watching his cum leak out of him is the push you need to reach your own climax. Your legs shake and eyes squeeze shut and you come moaning his name like some kind of cliche.</p><p>You take a couple of seconds to steady yourself as you get off of him and plop down beside him so you can both catch your breath. “That was fucking amazing,” you tell him while trying to catch your breath. </p><p>“That—fuck—that really was,” he responds, equally spent.</p><p>You grab a tissue from your nightstand that Zig can clean himself with and as you turn towards him he brings you in for another kiss, this time much more tender.</p><p>You both rest in each other’s arms for a couple minutes as you recover before Zig turns to you with a smile.</p><p>“Should we check out our pictures? I bet you look really nice in them.” he asks before searching for the camera under the blankets. </p><p>You enthusiastically say yes, and smile to yourself as you can’t help but notice that he has the same excited tone in his voice as before.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>